The long term objective of the proposed project is to develop fiberoptically conducted 308 nm excimer laser for clinical use to minimize the trauma associated with endocapsular lens removal in cataract surgery. In this proposed project a combination probe will be developed for use in the surgical procedure and then tested for efficacy and tissue effects by conducting pilot studies in rabbit eyes. The specific aims of the project are: (1) to develop a surgical probe by constructing a quartz fiberoptic that is coupled to an infusion-aspiration device for lens removal, (2) by testing the surgical probe for efficacy in disrupting the lens cortex and nucleus in enucleated bovine eyes, and (3) by conducting capsulotomies and lens ablations in rabbits followed by microscopic examination of the lens and corneal endothelium at intervals to 12 weeks to determine tissue effects of the procedure. The development of the excimer laser for performing lensectomies is aimed at minimizing the surgical trauma associated with cataract removal so that the lens capsule and suspensory ligaments are preserved allowing the potential for introduction of a synthetic replacement lens that is responsive to the focusing apparatus of the eye.